


Prompt: You want me to do /what/?

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Wendigo Josh
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson





	Prompt: You want me to do /what/?

\- Chcesz, żebym… co zrobił…? - Chris zamrugał niepewnie.

Musiał się przesłyszeć, prawda? Niemożliwe, żeby Josh powiedział to, co Chris myślał, że usłyszał. Zazwyczaj nie miał problemu ze zrozumieniem przyjaciela, mimo że zniekształcona część ust znacznie utrudniała Joshowi mówienie - i było to, jeśli Chris miał być szczery, błogosławieństwem, bo frustrowało Josha do tego stopnia, że unikał kontaktu z obcymi. A w każdym razie zaczął go unikać po tym, jak Chris znalazł na progu kolejnego zagryzionego i na wpół zjedzonego turystę i zrobił mu - Joshowi, nie turyście - dwugodzinny wykład na temat tego, dlaczego ściąganie na siebie uwagi po tym, co zdarzyło się w Blackwood Pines, nie jest zajebistym pomysłem. Liczba szkieletów w ich szafie przekraczała średnią krajową, zwłaszcza jak na tak odludne miejsce jak górska posiadłość Washingtonów, ale Chris był na to przygotowany, kiedy zdecydował się zostać opiekunem świeżo przemienionego wendigo. Był też przygotowany na to, że ich wieloletnia przyjaźń będzie musiała przejść szereg gruntownych zmian.

Może tylko nie przewidział, jak drastyczne będą to zmiany.

\- Możesz powtórzyć? - poprosił ostrożnie. Czasem Josh nie najlepiej reagował na takie słowa.

Josh zerknął przez ramię ze swojego miejsca na kanapie, gdzie bezskutecznie próbował pokonać dawny rekord w Mario Kart. Refleks i zwinność wendigo nie miały sobie równych, ale szponiaste, sztywne palce zupełnie nie nadawały się do manipulowania padem. Josh wysunął długi język i przesunął nim po spierzchniętych wargach.

\- Głuchy jesteś, stary? Pieprz moje usta. Gardło mi wysycha.

Chris pobladł lekko. Oooookej, więc się nie przesłyszał. Chyba.

\- Um… Słuchaj, stary, wiem, że między nami się pozmieniało i hej, fajnie jest, naprawdę, nie narzekam, nawet jeśli za bardzo lubisz się potem przytulać…

\- Co tam mamroczesz? - Josh zaklął pod nosem i zaświergotał z irytacją, kiedy jego pojazd zjechał z toru i rozbił się po raz kolejny. Lewy kącik jego ust rozchylił się jeszcze bardziej, ociekając śliną i nie zostawiając żadnych złudzeń co do tego, jak długie i ostre były jego zęby.

\- Za bardzo cenię swoje klejnoty, żeby je narażać, okej? Nie żebym ci nie ufał… No może trochę… Znaczy, w innych okolicznościach, czemu nie, pewnie, ale…

Josh zawarczał głucho i odłożył pada.

\- O czym ty, do diabła, mówisz? Pić mi się chce. Jedź do miasta i kup colę.

Chris zacukał się.

\- …Hę?

\- Przecież mówiłem. Spiżarka jest pusta. Kopsnij się po colę - powtórzył niecierpliwie Josh, wybijając szponami nerwowy rytm na oparciu kanapy. - A co myślałeś, że powiedziałem?

\- Um… nic takiego.

Przez chwilę Josh patrzył na niego w milczeniu i marszczył brwi, prawdopodobnie powtarzając w myślach przebieg ich rozmowy, a potem jego usta rozszerzyły się w najbardziej upiornym uśmiechu, jaki Chris kiedykolwiek u niego widział. Josh przekręcił się na kanapie na kolana i podparł podbródek na dłoniach.

\- Oooooch, chyba wiem, co myślałeś - jego głos był niepokojącą mieszaniną ludzkiego i nienaturalnych poświstywań wendigo. - Głodnemu chleb na myśli, hm, Chris?

\- Co? Nie! Trzymaj się z dala od mojego wacka, stary!

Josh zacmokał.

\- Wyzywam cię. Nie możesz się wycofać. Wyzywam cię, żebyś dał mi sobie obciągnąć. Tymi ustyma - dodał, bezwstydnie szczerząc monstrualne zęby i przejeżdżając po nich jęzorem.

\- Pierdol się, człowieku! - Czerwony z zażenowania Chris machnął ręką i narzucił kurtkę. Równie dobrze mógł pojechać po tę cholerną colę.

\- Nie możesz odrzucić wyzwania, Chris, to niehonorowe! - Usłyszał jeszcze, zanim drzwi do rezydencji zatrzasnęły się za nim, ucinając śmiech Josha.


End file.
